Just Us Guys
by AjrSizedProductions
Summary: So I just decided to change this into one shots, because I was going into the future, but decided to start it now. Almost every guy would be used. And you can send in request for who you want to see.
1. Chapter 1

Jack was on top of Seaford Hill waiting for his Latin lover, Jerry Martinez, to show up for their secret date. Jack was pacing back and forth questioning himself. "What if he doesn't show? Or better yet, what if he didn't get my message?" He sat by the tree where they carved their initials inside a heart. Jack sat down under the tree, and started to take off his all white tk society superas. Then he took off his socks and started to rub his feet in the nice green grass. "Shit Jerry, where could you be?" Jack constantly checked his iPhone 6 seeing if Jerry messaged him or even called him at least. Once he put his code in, there were 4 unread messages. One from Milton asking him "Can you please please pretty pretty please give me back my Geometry textbook, I really need it for next weeks tests." Another message from Kim saying "Hey Jack, just wondering if you want to come over tonight, my parents won't be home and I'm feeling SOOOOOO HORNY XOXO." Jack looked confused and thought to himself "Should I go over to Kim's or should I just wait for someone that won't even show up." Then he read the other two messages, which were from Rudy. The first on read "The dojo will be closed because I have to watch some porn." Jack laughed to himself and read the other message. "Not porn some kids, my little cousins. I will never do something like that, well I wouldn't tell you." Then he checked Facebook to see if Jerry messaged him there, but sadly no luck. Just stupid videos posted by his friends and fights, which he found really pointless.

Jack was beginning to pack up the picnic he had planned for the both of them and felt very upset. "Stupid Jerry with his dumb ugly shitty face." he said as he packed every food item, angrily, back into the basket. As Jack was done packing, he put his socks and shoes back on, then Jerry showed up.

"Sorry I'm late babe. Something happened and…." "Quit your excuses Jerry" Jack said angrily and didn't let Jerry finish his stupid excuse or life or death emergency.

"Whoa, whats eating you?" Jerry asked, very concerned with his secret boyfriend's feeling."You that's what's eating me. You always have an excuse, but never seem to show up on time to anything I plan. I'm beginning to think you don't care for our relationship." Jack said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"What I am on time most of the time." "Like when?" Jack spat back at him while crossing his arms. "I was on time for our first date and our date at Pizza Hut." "Okay one you showed up to our first date, because it was at Falafel Phill's, and you showed up to the date at Pizza Hut was because I paid for it and because you spent the night at my house and I asked if you wanted to go." Jerry sensed a little bit of hostility coming from Jack's voice, so he did what he always did, he put his head down and gave Jack the I'm SOWRY look.

Jack couldn't help. "Okay, what happened?" Jack asked feeling so ashamed of himself for giving up so easily. "Okay well, I had detention and then my back got ran over by my mom and I had to walk here. So can we please get this picnic started?" Jerry asked hoping his boyfriend would say yes. "Huhhh, FINNNNNNE" Jack said sounding so annoyed.

After the picnic Jack and Jerry cuddled for a little bit then Jerry got on top of Jack and started to make out with him. Jerry then started to go down on Jack's neck "Jerry" Jack moaned out as he felt the lust between them.

"Jerry we can't, not here." Jerry stopped sucking on Jack's neck "Why not?" "Well what if someone see's us?" Jerry laughed a little "They could either watch or join in on the fun." Jerry said with a very cocky smile. Jack laughed "Besides I have been on this hill many times and no one ever comes up here." Jerry said, sort of hoping he would say yes. "Fine we could have sex, but if anyone comes I will leave you for Kim." Jack said half jokingly.

As Jerry began kissing Jack again, he took off Jack's Bobby Wasabi's dojo t shirt. Jerry started to make his way down jacks nicely toned chest, licking and playing with Jack's nipples making them really hard, then started to go down his nicely toned abs kissing every part of his six pack. Then moved down to jacks light blue tight jeans, unbuckling his black belt and pulling his pants down until he was just in his black boxers. Jerry smiled at Jack's tent, then he started to grind against Jack making him moan softly into his ear. "Jerry stop teasing me and suck me." Jack said anxiously. Jerry smiled and followed Jack's order and pulled down his boxers to reveal Jack's hairless 7 inch cock. He put his mouth around Jack's tip and started to suck some of cock.

"Jerry can you take it all in your mouth?" Jack asked, hoping that he could. Then Jerry started to impress Jack by taking everything in his mouth. "OH JERRY! THAT'S IT KEEP GOING!" Jerry started to choke so he pulled away and started to jerk it. Then started to go back into sucking Jack's cock. Jack put both hands around Jerry's head and started face fucking him. "OH YEAH JERRY!" Jack kept face fucking him very fast and Jerry started choking. After a couple of more thrust Jack felt as if he was going to cum "JERRY, I'M NOT GOING TO LAST LONG!" Jerry felt a sigh of relief, because he couldn't deep throat forever. After Jack came they switched places. Jerry took off his black t-shirt, with the leopard print pocket. Then he unbuckled his belt and kicked off his black and white sneakers and took off his pants and was left in his grey boxers. Jack got on top and started to grind on Jerry getting him fully erect. Then Jack started to kiss down Jerry's body and went straight down to his boxer. He took them off halfway and Jerry's 9 inch cock sprung out. Jack wasted no time and started to suck on his cock. Jack started to deep throat Jerry's cock. "Shit Jack." Jerry groaned. "If you keep this up I'm going to cum quick." Jack his dick out of his mouth and started jerking it. "I just want you to fuck me baby." Jack said. "I will, if you do something for me." "What is it?" Jack asked very unaware what Jerry was talking about. Jerry smiled at Jack and said "Instead of Jerry call me Papi." Jack didn't hesitate and said "okay Papi." Jerry got so turned on he wasted no time and put Jack on all fours. Even though Jerry knew Jack was failing Spanish, he wanted Jack to at least call him papi.

Jack got on all fours and waited for Jerry to enter his asshole. Jerry jammed his 9 inch cock inside making jack scream out "OH SHIT JERRY!" Jerry smiled and said "What did I tell you to call me?" "I'm sorry, papi." Jack said underneath his breath. Jerry started to thrust in deep and hard. "JERRY PLEASE SLOW DOWN! I'M NOT USED TO THIS!" Jerry smiled and kept that pace "I will shove this whole thing inside you if you don't call me papi." "OW JERRY PLEASE NO!" Jerry continued with that pace. "Not until you call me papi, I will adjust to your speed." Jerry said trying to get what he wants. "FINE, PLEASE SLOW DOWN PAPI." Jack said with a little of disappointment, because he was defeated very easily by Jerry. Jerry began to slow down and took an 2 inches out of Jack and was only 5 inches inside. "Thank you papi." Jack said lustfully. Jerry was soon turned on so much he wanted to stick the whole thing inside Jack, but knew he couldn't because that would change their whole relationship and the way Jack would view Jerry. So he left on 5 inches and went slowly in and out. "Better?" Jerry asked with a bit of discuss in his voice. "Better, papi." He thrust in and out of Jack slowly, to get him adjusted to his cock. Jack moaned silently due to the lack of movement from Jerry. Soon Jack got used to it and said "Can you go deeper and faster papi?" Jerry was happy to hear those words and soon stuck 7 inches in. Jack grabbed the grass very tightly, and Jerry said "Come on baby, you have to relax." Jack nodded and did what Jerry told him and the pain decreased.

Then Jerry stuck all 9 inches inside and Jack moaned out "AW FUCK PAPI!" Jerry smiled and replied "There you go." Then Jerry increased the pace and soon started to fuck Jack like crazy. His thrust were powerful and he soon started to smack him on his ass. Jack enjoyed every bit of it as Jerry kept hitting his prostate with tremendous force. "YES PAPI, OH RIGHT THERE!: Jack moaned out. Jerry got really turned on by this and couldn't help to go harder, soon the sound of moaning was being joined by a clapping sound coming from Jack's ass hitting Jerry's pelvis, and Jerry loved that noise. "SHIT PAPI, DON'T STOP KEEP GOING!" Then Jerry started to hit Jack's prostate, and Jack's eyes and jaw dropped. Jerry continue to hit his prostate and enjoyed every second of it. "YES PAPI DON'T STOP!" Jack practically screamed out.

Jerry continued to hear Jack's moans and soo heard that they were getting louder. As soon as Jerry was going to say "Jack I'm coming." an officer flashed a their flashlight at them. "HEY WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" the cop yelled. Jerry pulled out and both boys grabbed their stuff and ran off of the hill and ran into the woods, where Milton had his nerd battle and where Kim's hair was jacked up, Jack had a huge knot on his head, Jerry was attacked by a porcupine, and Eddie was covered in mud.  
"Did you come inside of me, I feel wt and it's starting to stick." Jack said breathlessly. "Yeah, I was going to tell you but, when the cop came I thrust really hard and shot, but did you cum yet?" Jerry asked sexually. "Nooooo,. Why?" Jack asked sorta confused what Jerry was up to. "That's all I needed to hear." Then Jerry got on his knees and started to suck Jack's 7 inch cock. "Oh Papi that feels great." Then Jack grabbed the back of Jerry's head and started to face fuck him. Jack's dick ended up touching the back of Jerry's throat repeatedly. Jack soon held back because he knew Jerry was chocking. Then Jerry only focused on the tip of Jack's penis and started to suck, and lick it. Jack grabbed the closest thing because the feeling was wonderful. "OH SHIT PAPI!" Jack continued to say until he finally came inside Jerry. Once the two were done they got dressed and started walking.

"I'm glad your parents are out of town, because it's almost midnight." "Really?" Jack asked while looking at Jerry with a confused look. "Yeah. Why, what's up?" "I just didn't know we would be out this late." The two held hands and walked causally to Jack's house, they both knew that this experience was amazing. As the two walked under the stars and moon Jack said "I'm topping next time, and when I do you're speaking nothing but Spanish" "Si Papi." Jerry said lustfully, Jack smiled at Jerry and the couple just walked in silence the rest of the trip, just admiring the scenery and the beautiful night sky.


	2. Leo's Little Secret

**Sup, back with this story. Originally I was going to make it just a one chapter story, but I thought to myself "I was going to do Kickin It slash one shots along time ago, so I should start now. And here is the second installment, Leo's Little Secret. Leo has a boyfriend, that no one knows about and they have sex, of course. Brian Worthem- A 6 feet tall boy. He is mixed with French and Samoan but was born in California. His skin is light brown. He has dark brown eyes with long black hair. He is a geek, who wrestles for an amateur wrestling company, and is very nice and sweet. Sexuality bisexual, just for those who don't know. And he will be in these one shots as well. Enough of me read on read on. **

* * *

"AHHHH DON'T STOP BRYAN, KEEP GOING KEEP GOING!" Leo moaned in my ear. I was on top of him and his legs were wrapped around my waist. "FFFFUCK, THAT FEELS GOOD!" He practically shouted. "BRYAN, BRYAN, BRYAN!" I woke up to my friend, Zeth, waking me up. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT, WHYYYYYYYY DID YOU WAKE ME UP.!" I said turning into my pillow trying to go back to sleep. "Because we have school today, and because you're going to Leo's house today, remember?" That's all I needed to hear, and got out of bed. I know you're asking, "Why did you spend the night at your friends house and not Leo's house?" Well his parents are going to be out of town, and The back story is, I'm secretly dating him. He doesn't want the anyone to know that he's bi, so we kept it a secret. The only people that know are some of my friends, that know how to keep a secret, back to the story. I got ready for school, surprisingly. Me and Zeth walked to school and asked me "What are you going to do when you get there?" "I don't know play video games, have dinner, fight, the usual." He looked at me confused and said "You're not going to have sex? because it sounds like you were doing something pretty good. All I heard from you were, Oh You like that huh, and I even seen you thrust really fast." I felt embarrassed, my best friend seen me do that. "Whaaaat, I don't thrust in my sleep." I said thinking I do, or maybe he made it up. "Well looks like you did there." I laughed and we continued to walk to school.

Later that day, after school I was walking with Zeth. he was trailing while I was walking fast. "Dude slow down, " "Speed up." I spat back at him. I realized that I kinda seemed desperate, so I slowed down. "Damn dude, is Leo that good in bed?" "Welllll, I prefer not to answer that question." After the next block I dropped him off and headed to Hollywood Studio Center.

When I got there, I was walking around set of Kickin It, then I saw Leo. I quickly walked over to him. "Sup babe"

He turned around with a smile, "Hey man, what are you doing here." "Remember, I'm spending the night at your house. We're going to have the time of our lives." I said with a huge smile. "So did you bring the stuff" he said softly. "OF COURSE" I said loudly. "SHHHHHHH, keep it down." I looked into his brown eyes and started to brush his hair, he smiled then slapped my hand quickly. I looked at him like he was crazy and said "someone's coming, aren't they." He nodded and turned to see a skinny pale kid, named Dylan Riley Snyder. "Hey Leo, who's your friend?" "Oh this is my boyyyy BEST FRIEND best friend, Bryan Worthem." Nice recovery I said to myself I shook his hand and said hi. "So Bryan, how did you and Leo ever meet?" "We met at guitar center, he was playing the guitar and I was playing the piano and we connected." There was a more in depth story, but I didn't want to go into that story, because then we have to talk about the first time we kissed and the first time we had sex and so on and so on. After we had a good conversation Dylan left, I couldn't stop looking at his skinny ass. OHHHHHHHHH I WANTED THAT ASS SO MUCH, then Leo nudged me and was smiling. "Come on" he said while dragging me by the arm. We walked around set just talking about random things and then I asked him "How many scenes do you have left to shoot?" "None, why?" "Well we're walking around when we could be going to your place to you know" "We're waiting for my parents to come pick us up, don't worry. Oh and who's topping" he asked with a cocky smile. He always thinks that he will, but not tonight. "I AM." He looked at me with his eyes wide open. "Why do you get to top?" "Well you topped the first time we had sex and 2 weeks ago, so I think it's my turn tonight." "No, come on dude you know it feels weird." "But does it feel good?" He stopped debating because he knows that it was true. "And besides, I won't hurt you." Before he could say anything his cellphone rang. After his conversation with his dad he said "Come on lets go."

Once we were at his house we were alone. I put my arms around his waist and we started making out. He pulled back and said "Come on not right now." "Why?" I asked raising one eyebrow. "We wouldn't make it up the stairs." I started laughing. "Oh you know that it's, kinda true." He cocked his head and looked at me with a serious look. "It is, look. First we'll be on the stairs, then go to your room." He chuckled a little. "No, you might fuck me throughout the entire house." I knew it was true. Then my stomach growled. "Hungry?" "Yeah, I haven't eaten all day." "Not even breakfast?" "Nope, the only thing I was thinking about was me coming over here." "Okay, let me cook you something at least." He then walked into the kitchen and I followed. After we ate we went up to his room. I laid on his bed while he was on the computer. I heard moaning and went to see what he was looking at. "REALLY!" "What?" "You're watching porn when we could do the real thing right now" "Oh yeah that is why you came over here." I grabbed him, turned off the computer and threw him on the bed. We started making out again, and I started to go lower. I took off his black Tapout t-shirt and threw it aside. Then I started to kiss on his chest, then went down to his defined six pack. Then I started unbuckling his belt and pulled his light blue jeans down. I took off his black and white Superas then his black socks, then I went back up to his boxers. I pulled off his black boxers and his 7 inch, fully erect dick stood up. I then started sucking only taking half in my mouth. "Oh yeah babe, keep going." I then started to mainly work on the tip of it, because it will cause more pleasure. I only kept my lips around it as I sucked faster. "OH GOD BABE KEEP GOING!" Then I started to deep throat it, knowing it might feel as well. Then I took it out to jerk him a little. "Your turn." I said. I laid down while he got on top of me. He took off my t-shirt and started to go down my body. Then he took my black jeans off. Then he took my black and white Adidas, then came back up to my superman boxers. He laughed a little. Then he took them off and stopped laughing. "DID YOU GROW SOME INCHES FROM LAST TIME?" I looked down at him, his dark brown eyes were wide open. "No." I said with a seductive smile. He started to suck my 9 inch, fully erect dick. His soft pink lips felt great around my dick. Then he started to deep throat it. "OH SHIT MAN." I moaned, the feeling was wonderful and the moment couldn't have been better. Then he started to suck faster and I kept moaning his name. Then I started to cum in his mouth, he took my dick out and said "Warn me first." I laughed. He then got up and got into a doggy style position. I then went over to my bag and got a condom and some lubricant. After I put the condom i poured some lubricant on it, and some on my fingers for Leo's hole. I turned around and walked over to him, then stuck my two fingers inside of him. He jumped a little "too cold." he said. I then stuck my 9 inch inside of him, he moaned a little. Then I started to go faster and harder "OH GOD BRIAN, KEEP THAT PACE!" I started slow down "DON'T BE A TEASE." Then I picked up the paste from last time and kept hearing him moan my name. His headboard started to hit the wall loudly and the springs in his bed grew faster and louder. We then switched position and his legs were on my shoulders. I grabbed him by his knees and went in very deep. "OH GOD!" was all he could say and what he kept saying. After a few more thrusts I grabbed him by his ankles and thrust faster. "OH BRIAN, RIGHT THERE!" I could feel myself starting to cum, so I picked up the pace and even went deeper. At this point we were both moaning "LEO!" "BRIAN, OH OH!" Then I came. I dropped on top of, we were both breathing heavily. "Shit that was awesome" I said looking at Leo. "That really was. But you never answered my question." "Which was?" "Did you grow?" I laughed as I took off the condom. I threw it away in his trash can then got into his bed. We kissed each other and I went to sleep. I thought to myself "Damn, this is going to be a short, but great weekend.

Well that last thought continued, when I was woken by someone sucking my dick. I opened my eyes to see Leo sucking away. "What are you doing?" I asked knowing he might be horny at this time in the morning. I looked at his clock to see it was 5:56 am. "You couldn't wait till 6 am?" "Well I couldn't because, you were thrusting and moaning, so I took advantage of it." He said with a small smile. But I saw more than a smile, I saw lust in his eyes. So I took him off of me and he said "Bend over." I got on all fours and waited for Leo to enter. He soon entered and I moaned softly, until he started to thrust harder and faster. "OHHH GOD LEO, RIGHT THERE KEEP GOING!" I shouted, he continued but then went deeper. H grabbed my shoulders and felt him breathe on me. "OHHHH LEO!" He grabbed my face and made me look at him, we kissed for a little and went back to grabbing my hips. He then laid me flat on my stomach and went back to thrusting fast and hard. "OHHHHH SHIT, BABE KEEP GOING!" I screamed as I grabbed the headboard. The feeling was great and I wanted that feeling for a long time now. His 7 inch felt amazing, and he knows which spots to hit that would make you scream your head off. "SHIT!" I screamed, because of the feeling. Then he took me off the bed and carried me towards one wall of the room. He started go deep inside me. "OH GOD LEO, KEEP GOING!" I moaned while he was kissing on my neck. His arms were wrapped around my waist, while mine were wrapped around his neck. Even though I was messing up his always perfect hair, he didn't care because he was too lost in the lust. Then he took me off of the wall and bent me over and again started to penetrate me faster and harder. I couldn't grab anything so I just banged on the wall screaming 'SHIT LEO DON'T STOP DON'T STOP!" He grunted "Uh well I have to I'm cumming." "CUM FOR ME BABY!" He started to go faster and faster, I couldn't take it anymore. I don't know how Leo can take 9 inches like this. "AH AH AH AH AHhhhhhh" we both said at the same time. He pulled out and we both stood there breathlessly. We started to make out sloppily, with our tongues clashing together. We went back to bed and we laid down, both holding each other. I looked into his eyes and said "Babe that was amazing." "I knowwwww." He said cockily, with a smile. "Now I can get some sleep, hopefully." I thought.

* * *

**So I hoped you liked it, I know I did. Lets tune in next tim to see Milton and Jack go at it in a story called "Bike Wash Strip Tease." If you don't know what I am talking about, remember in the episode "School Of Jack" when Milton and Sydney were doing a "sexy bike wash" to get money for their band. Well Jack got turned on and decided he wanted him. Stay tuned for the next episode, coming when I am finished. **


	3. New Jack City And Relationship

**Sup. First off sorry that I haven't posted in a long time, just been lazy and busy. I had finals, which I passed all of them without studying. And I went to a friends house everyday that week. Then I got lazy and some new video games and couldn't think of anything. But I'm here with a story. And second I'm sorry if the last chapter sucked, that was the first ever fan fiction I have ever wrote. And Brian would be in a lot of stories. Now on with this story. Jack and Milton have sex after Milton accidentally smacked Jack on his butt. Oh and I can't wait for this new season of Kickin It, I'm so stoked. But now the story.  
**

* * *

"That's cool we usually go over to Falafel Phil's now." I said as I looked at Carson. Carson was back in town because his family got a job there and he wanted to see his old friends again. I wasn't really impressed by Carson, oh who am I kidding Carson was one of the hottest guys ever seen in my life. Everything was hot about him, his smile that could light up one of the darkest rooms ever, his nice dark brown chocolate eyes that could melt you from just looking at him. And last but not least his hair, his hair isn't as good as mine, but his hair is pretty nice. And his voice, his nice soft sensual voice, that would make you eat your heart out.

"So Falafel Phil's it is" Carson said as I got lost in, well him. GOD why did he have to be so heart and possibly straight. Damn it why did I like guys who were ultimately straight. First it was Jerry, we had a moment that got a little too awkward and he has never came to my house ever again. Then there was Rickey Weaver, we had sex on his private jet and his parents found out so we couldn't see each other anymore. Then there was Brody, that didn't work out at all. I kissed him and then he freaked out, now he doesn't even speak to me anymore. But there has always been Frank, even though were enemies I'll still love for him to hold me in his arms or for me to hold him in my arms. But then my train of thought was cut when everyone was agreeing to go, and I was back into the cruel thing I call reality. I wish I was in my dreams, well you really don't want to know what I do in my dreams.

"Kim?" Carson said as she hopped on his back to go to Falafel Phil's. That lucky whore. I thought, I wish it was me being carried by Carson not Kim, but she the only girl that has fell in love with me. She really likes me, I mean really really likes me. She has fallen head over heals for me in just one minute of talking I mean JEEZ WOMAN, THERE ARE PLENTY OF GUYS OUT THERE THAT LOOK BETTER, well not better but, AS GOOD AS ME. Then Jerry ran out and said "WOOOO! Come one lets go" he said running. I couldn't stop looking at his nice firm butt and then Eddie followed him. Eddie was more of a player than any other guy. He has been in more relationships than, well than me and Jerry combined. Then next thing I knew Milton got on my back and said "Don't worry Jack we can catch up" then I felt a hand hit me on my butt, My eyes widened and my cock got some what erect.

"Did you just?" "No" Milton spat back really fast. "Well Milton if you want were just here, how about some lesson?" I said lustfully while I put one hand around Milton's head. I can tell I was sending chills through Milton, because he looked nervous and because he was shivering a little. I thought that was really cute how Milton does these things. GOD MILTON WAS THE CUTEST WASABIE WARRIOR I'VE EVER MET. I know I sound like a little school girl, but he is really cute. His nice smooth pale skin. His nice dark blue eyes, that you could literally swim in. His nice red hair that could start a forest fire. GOD HE'S ONE OF THE CUTEST GINGERS I KNOW!

"Come on Milton I'll make it worth your while." I said seductively, hoping he would let give him a private "lesson".

"Jack I really don't think we should, what if they come back and see us?" Milton said really nervous, his eyes were wide opened. "I got it" I started, "How about we meet here tonight, no one would be here, it will be just us. I'll ask if Rudy can let us stay later." "I don't know Jack, I'm kinda scared of losing my anal virginity." He said even more nervous than ever. I looked at him with my dark brown eyes and said "Please Milton you can choose if you want to be on top or not."

He looked at me with a nervous look and said "Just please be gentle." "Like this" I said as I approached him and kissed him on his soft pink lips. It was just a normal kiss and I guarantied not to freak him out or anything. I put my hands around his waist and he kept his hands at his sides. After we parted I opened my eyes and looked at him, his eyes were wide opened and he put his finger tips on his lips. I just smiled and walked away, "come on" I said while kneeling just in case he still wanted that piggy back ride. "I...I'm o...okay J-Jack." I just laughed at him and went over to Falafel Phil's to hang out with the gang and Carson.

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Okay guys i'm locking up the dojo." Rudy announced, but I walked over t him to ask if me Milton could stay longer. He said yes and then left. Milton and I were 'sparing" just to cover up until everyone left. "Okay guys I'm beat yo." Jerry said as he left. "Night Jerry" Milton said. Once Jerry was gone, I looked at Milton. "Milton David Krupnick, are you ready for your lesson?" "Yes, well kinda. Jack please don't hurt me I'm really frail and bruise easily." "Milton it's okay I'll be gentle." I said as I cupped his cheek with my hand. I walked over to the door and locked it, then closed the blinds on the windows, then I walked over to the door to lock it. I turned around to see Milton undoing his gi. He took off his white belt, but I stopped him. "Milton." I started, he looked at me with a confused look. "THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING JACK" I said in my head. "Look you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I was just too into the moment when you slapped my but. I could seriously choke myself right now, but I couldn't. "Jack you're a nice guy, but I want to. If I didn't to then I would've left with Jerry instead of staying here with you. I kinda been hoping for this day you know." Milton said looking down at his feet.

I walked to Milton and cupped his cheek and said "You're the greatest." Then we kissed, surprisingly he slipped his tongue into my mouth. My eyes widened "I never knew Milton knew how to french kiss." I thought to myself. But who cares, I put my arms around his waist and we continued to make out. While our tongues wrestled he I started to take off the top part of his gi and his light green "Bobby Wasabi Dojo" t shirt . We parted for a split second then went back to making out. I started moving my hands up and down his smooth pale back. Then he removed his white pants and was left in his briefs. Then we parted again "Aren't you going to get naked as well?" He asked kinda out of breathe. Then I removed my red long sleeve shirt and took off my gray sweats. We parted again and laid down on the mats. I was on top of him and felt a wave of pleasure because our erections were rubbing against each other as we were grinding each other. I pulled away and started to go down Milton's body. I started sucking on his neck and he moaned quietly. Then I made my way down his skinny body and started sucking on his nipple an it became hard. Then I went down even further and took off his white briefs. I was left in a huge state of shock. GOD HIS COCK IS SOOOOOOO HUGE . "Milton how big is your penis?" I asked while looking up at him. "It's only 12 inches." "HOW DID YOU GET SOOOO BIG?" "I don't know?" Milton said with a bit of confusion. I then started to suck his massive cock. I was trying to figure out if I want to bottom or top this kid. "FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKK" I said with a groan. "What's wrong Jack?" Milton said with a bit of confusion in his voice. I looked at him and said "I don't know if I want to top you or bottom you." I started thinking for a while. "I did want to top him at first, but he has the BIGGGGGGEST COCK I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!" "Uhmm, Jack can I make a suggestion?" "Sure Milton, whats on your mind?" "Well how about you top me." "well that solves that little debate." I thought to myself, then I put Milton's huge cock inside my mouth and started sucking. God his dick felt so good inside my mouth.

"HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS JACK THAT FEELS GREAT!" He moaned, so I started bobbing my head faster and faster only on the tip. I knew if I took his whole shaft it might be the last time I ever have sex. So I kept working on the tip, until he actually halted me.

"Jack, can we not beat around the bush and just get to it." Milton said lustfully. I just looked at him and said "Of course we can."

Then I took off my boxers to reveal a proud, but at the moment sad, 8 inch rock hard thick cock. Milton couldn't help but stare in amazement, he was impressed by how big my "WOW JACK I'M BIGGER THAN YOU." Huhhhh well there goes my train of thought. "I know Milton I know." I said kinda annoyed with the fact. Milton was one of the last guys I would've thought to have that big of a dick. I was glad i was going to fuck him because I don't think I would last two seconds on his massive cock. But I wanted to ride it sooooo badly.

But I did what Milton wanted me to do which was fuck him. "So what position would you like to put in?" "Well gosh there are a lot of them. If I choose doggy style I would feel like a whore, if I choose missionary I would feel like we were deeply in love with one another, or if I choose..." I had to cut him off. "Milton, how about you just ride me. You won't feel deeply in love and won't feel like a whore." "Okay" he said as he nervously on top of me. He sticks my cock inside of him and he was really tight. Man I felt like shooting right then, but my train of thought was cut off when I heard Milton yell.

"OWWWW JACK THIS HURTS SOOOO MUCH!" "Milton, its okay just go at your own pace, no one is rushing you." I said reassuring Milton. I wanted him to feel comfortable. Milton was one of the guys who would make the perfect boyfriend. Wait am I feeling for Milton. Oh man I think I like Milton.

"JACK IT STILL HEARTS!" Milton practically yelled. "I know what you need." I pulled out and went into the bathroom. I grabbed the soap and ran some water. Once my hand felt slippery, I put the soap all over my cock and went back to where Milton was. I laid down again and he got back on top of me. He slowly grinded me and started moaning a little.

"Better?" "Much better."

I was glad to hear Milton was having fun. Quite frankly I was too and it got even funner when he started picking up the pace. He was going faster than before, but that pace felt slow for me. But hey it was whatever Miltion wanted.

"OOOOH JACK" Milton purred out as he moaned. "That feels good."

"Do you want it to feel great Milton?" I said lustfully looking at Milton. He only gave me a concerned look. "Will it hurt?" "Not at all. Just let me get on top, and no you won't feel like you're deeply in love." I lied, because I felt like having Milton all to myself right then and there.

I flipped Milton over and I was on top. I started off sticking all of my cock inside his ass, oh it was a struggle to fit it all in there. I could feel it slowly opening and started to going faster. Then I started fucking Milton even faster. Soon I could hear his voice "HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS JACK THAT FEELS GREAT! KEEP GOING!" So I kept fucking him fast. His moans echoed in the empty dojo, so loud that you could hear him scream all the way from Falafel Phil's. OH SHIT, IF THAT'S HOW LOUD HE IS? THEN SOMEONE COULD HEAR HIM. I covered his mouth so no one could hear us. I wasn't ready to let people know about this. His muffled moans kept me going and in the mood. I uncovered it and said FUCK IT, if anyone hears then I'll tell them.

"JACK!" he moaned again. I looked at him and his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he had the biggest smile ever. So I started going harder, but slowed down the pace. A gasp escaped his mouth and his eyes widened. I can tell I was hitting his prostate, so I continued hitting that spot but went faster.

"OH GOD JACK KEEP GOING!" Milton moaned at the top of his lungs.

"OH MILTON, YOU'RE SOOOO TIGHT" I groaned. I couldn't last long, I was known to shoot really fast in tight assholes. But at least I was having fun and wasn't just about lust. Milton and I were making love, well I couldn't say that because it was more of lust rather than love. But I felt a nice vibe going between us and I wanted that to continue over time. I soon came inside Milton and he looked at me like I murdered someone. Then smiled. He was one weird one. He then grabbed the back of my head and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked really wanting to know what the joke was. Was it that my dick was smaller than his? Or did I shoot too quick?

"You are Jack. You're my first crush and I couldn't tell you because I thought you might've been angry with me. But I can see you wanted me just as much as I wanted you." I smiled and brushed his hair, then stroked his cheek with the back of my hand. Then I kissed him, just like the moment he caught me off guard for a kiss. Our tongues wrestled with one another and I could feel the moment. Sparks and fire works were going off in the background, then we parted to catch our breathes. We got up and put on our clothes, I checked my phone and it said 7:34 pm. Glad we didn't beat around the bush or we'll be here so late that our parents would think we were missing. Well once we left the dojo I was going to walk home until Milton said my name. I turned around to see Milton kicking his feet and having his hands clasped logging at the ground.

"Jack I was just wondering if... Oh never mind you'll probably said no." he said unclasping his hands and almost walking away.

"What is it Milton?" I asked knowing he might just ask not to tell anyone.

"Okay. Uhmmmmmm. Jack would you like to you know. Be my boyfriend?" My eyes widened and my heart fluttered. I was a lost for words.

"Just forget it Jack, you'll just probably think I'm just a one night stand." I grabbed arm and pulled him in. I wrapped my arms around his waist and said "Milton I would be your boyfriend. I've been thinking, while we were having sex, maybe Milton would be my ideal guy. So yes, Milton David Krupnick, I would love to be your boyfriend." We kissed for a split second and we went our separate ways to our houses. Once I got home I got a text from him saying.

"Hey wanna STUDY for our test next week."

"Of course I would to STUDY with you Milton."

"Okay, well when I will be giving you all of the ANSWERS."

I smiled because ANSWERS meant that he wanted to top.

"Okay, I'll be testing you pretty fast hopefully you can keep up."

He just gave me a smiley face and I went to sleep that night with Milton being the only thing on my mind. I was glad I was going to spend so many years with this guy.

* * *

**Hopefully you guys liked it and I'm writing a story with Leo and Mateo. And no I don't have an obsession with Leo, it's just that I can't think of any other couple. So yeah Leo and Mateo would be next with "Off Set Lover" **


	4. The Back of Jack's Truck

**Sup people I'm back again. Sorry for the long wait for this story, but hey I've been doing a lot of shit like writing three stories at once. The other chapters would be uploaded tomorrow and Saturday so keep your eyes peeled for those. Soooooooo yeah enjoy this story.**

* * *

Jack was driving to pick up Ricky Weaver for their 4 year anniversary date. After Jack saved Kim from getting her heart broken by him, Jack helped Rickey for the final time Rickey kissed him. After that little kiss Jack has been dating him. Jack was driving his black 2012 ford f-150 towards Rickey's house. Once Jack pulled in Rickey's parents' driveway he exited the car. His hair was tied back and he was wearing black dress shirt, black jeans, and black sneakers. He walked up to the door and rung the doorbell.

Rickey's mom answered the door and yelled "Ricky, Jack is here!" Then she smiled and asked "Do you want to come in?"

"Oh thank you Mrs. Weaver." Jack said with a smile. As he was about to walk in Rickey came to the door, he was wearing a black suit jacket, white dress shirt with the top two buttons unbutton, black tight jeans, and black sneakers as well. His hair was the same as he had it for the past couple of years.

"Bye mom." Ricky said grabbing Jack's hand and walking over to his car.

"Bye Mrs. Weaver." Jack said waving back at her.

Once they got into the car Rickey grabbed Jack's arm and asked "So what are we going to go for his date.?" "Well there is a place that we can go to called this place called "The Little Door." My parents said it was amazing, but it was really pricey."

"Jack it doesn't matter where we go, I'm just glad to be with you that's all." Ricky said looking into Jack's dark brown eyes.

"Okay McDonalds it is." Jack smiled and said jokingly looking into Ricky's grey eyes.

Ricky looked at Jack with laughter and said "If you take me to McDonalds you'll be in a world of trouble." Jack just looked at Ricky and tussled his blond hair. Ricky moved Jack's hand and kissed him on his smooth cheek.

As Jack was driving Ricky said "Hey why don't we have a picnic in the back of your car?"

Jack looked at Ricky with a confusing look "Are you sure babe? It is our anniversary, I thought you might want something really big and expensive."

"No, why would I want something really expensive. I would've bought the place if I really wanted to." Ricky said looking into jack's eyes. Jack just smiled at him and agreed to the picnic. So they stopped at some places to get some supplies.

Once everything was baught they went to a special spot near the dojo where there are no lights and just a nice starey sky. Once they got to the spot Ricky and Jack got into the bed of the truck and laid down next to one another. Jack put the cover over them and Jack kicked off his shoes. Ricky rested his head on Jack's chest, while Jack rested his arm around Ricky's shoulder. Jack pecked Ricky's cheek and Ricky pecked him back. They sat up and started to have their dinner. Once they were finished they threw away their garbage and went back to cuddling under the covers. Jack looked at Ricky and got on top of him. He started to make out with the blond haired kid. Their tongues were swirling in each other's mouths feeling each others passion. As they were kissing Jack's hand went inside Ricky's dress shirt.

Ricky parted from the kiss and looked into Jack's eyes and said "Should we?" Jack just nodded and continued to kiss him. Jack started to unbutton Rick's dress shirt to reveal his nice toned six pack. Then Jack started to take off his own dress shirt revealing his muscles that makes Ricky so horny. Ricky's 7 inch cock was starting to become more visible in his jeans as well as Jack's 7 inch cock. Jack started to remove Ricky's suit jacket and dress shirt, soon both boys were shirtless under the cover.

"Who's doing who?" Jack asked breathlessly.

"How about we take turns?" Ricky asked, and Jack agreed again. Jack soon started to suck on Ricky's neck then started to go lower kissing every ab Ricky had. Then Jack started to take off Ricky's pants while Ricky removed his shoes. Then Jack removed his pants as well and now both boys were in their boxers. Then Jack removed Ricky's underwear and started to suck on Ricky's cock. He started to suck fast on it.

"OH JACK!" Ricky moaned. Jack started to slurp faster and faster. "Jack don't suck so much. You're going to make me cum and we both don't want that now do we."

Jack stopped and looked seductively into Ricky's eyes. "What position?" He asked.

"Just ride me." Ricky said in a husky voice. Jack removed his underwear and got on top of Ricky. He made sure that Ricky's cock was inserted correctly or he'll be sore for a week. So Jack slowly, but surely, straddled himself onto Ricky's cock. He moaned quietly to himself and then Ricky grabbed his hips. He started to pump inside Jack really fast and hard.

"OH YES RICKY RIGHT THERE!" Jack shouted. He grabbed on to the edge the bed of his truck as Ricky started to thrust hard and fast inside Jack's ass. Ricky reached around and put his hands on Jack's cock and started to stoke it and Jack turned around and started to kiss him again. Their tongues wrestled with each others as Jack kept grinding on his boyfriend's cock. Then they parted and Jack let out a hug moan.

"OH GOD RICKY!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. The car kept rocking with every jolt Jack made. Jack was riding Ricky's cock like a mad man, feeling every inch of what he had to offer. Jack was moaning more and gripping the bed of the truck even harder. Ricky removed his hand from Jack's cock and put them on his hips.

"Hold on Jack this ride is going to get even better." And before Jack could brace himself Ricky started to push deeper and harder into Jack. Jack clinched his teeth and his ponytail became undone.

"SHIT RICKY DON'T STOP! THAT FEELS GREAT! KEEP IT RIGHT THERE! OHHHHHHH!" Jack moaned. Then Ricky gave out his own grunts and soon came inside of Jack's ass. They both began breathing really heavy and Jack climbed off of Ricky.

"My turn." Jack said with a husky voice and was breathless from riding his boyfriend. Ricky got into position that Jack really loved, FACE DOWN ASS UP IN THE AIR. Ricky got into the position and Jack put his hands on his hips. Jack stuck his dick inside and started to go hard and fast.

"JACK!" Ricky yelled as Jack inserted himself. Ricky eyes widened and his hands gripped the door of the trunk. Jack's thrust shook the car even more than when he was riding Ricky. As Jack's thrusts gained its power that Ricky loved it meant that Jack was going to fuck his brains out.

"OHHHHHH GOD JACK DON'T STOP!" Ricky moaned in his high pitched voice. Jack grabbed the boys hair and mad him look up into the sky. Ricky loved having his hair pulled even though he loved it neat even more, but he didn't care.

Every thrust that Jack gave Ricky seemed to shake his body really hard. Ricky felt waves of pleasure hit him repeatedly and loved every moment of it. He loved the feeling, he loved the lust, and he loved Jack.

"OH GOD JACK YOU'RE SO BIG INSIDE ME!" He shouted again. Jack was still going fast and didn't care if he came fast or not, the only thing he cared about was the lust at this moment. Then he pulled out and told whispered in Ricky's ear.

"Lay down for me baby." He said in a husky voice. Rick was surprised and did as Jack told him. He laid down and Jack put his pillow on Ricky's back and put the other one on his head so Ricky could be comfortable. Jack pushed himself in and started to give slow but deep strokes.

"OH GOD JACK. YOU'RE SOO DEEP INSIDE ME!" But Ricky was wondering why he was acting so sweet instead of rough and fast. Ricky really liked it like that, but he couldn't help but love it. Then out of no where Jack leaned in and started to kiss Ricky. Ricky moaned into the kiss as their tongues swirled in each other's mouth. Then as they parted Ricky let out a nice long groan. Jack started to go harder and faster making Ricky moan even louder.

"OH GOD RICKY I'M GOING TO CUM!" Jack shouted as he felt himself about to burst. Then after he came he gave three more hard strokes and then pulled out. Both of them were breathing hard. Jack looked into Ricky's eyes with a smile.

"I love you Ricky." Jack said stroking the blond boy's hair.

"I love you too, Jack." Ricky said feeling kind of weird. Jack really never had these heart to heart moments, and when he did he always did something wrong. "What did you do Brewer?" Ricky asked while giving him a cold look.

Jack looked back at him with a serious look. "Nothing I just wanted tell you that I loved you. But since you're being a dick about it..."

"NO NO NOOOOO. I'm sorry Jacky I thought you did something because, you always get in trouble and then you usually say I love you Ricky." Ricky pleaded. Jack just smiled at Ricky and hugged him.

After their little snuggle they decided to get dressed so Ricky could be dropped off at home . While on the ride back he fell asleep and Jack just smiled at how cute Ricky was. He brushed his cheek and whispered "These past four years have been amazing thanks to you." Then Jack just continued his drive to Ricky's house.


End file.
